Unforgattable Friend
by Shirayuki Chihara
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antara Yuezheng Ling dan Luo Tianyi./"Hey, beristirahatlah.. Kondisimu belum bagus 'kan?"/"Hahah.. Terima kasih. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Luo!"/ Two-shot!


"Hey, Ling.. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Gadis itu−Yuezheng Ling−langsung menoleh, lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, err.. Bagaimana hasil memulungmu?" tanya Ling, masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Yahh.. Lumayan.." Luo Tianyi, ia pun tersenyum kecut.

"Hey, beristirahatlah.. Kondisimu belum bagus 'kan?" ujar Luo seraya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgottable Friend<strong>

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Internet Co. Ltd, dll**

**Story © Me**

**.**

**Maaf kalau judulnya pasaran :D**

**.**

**Saa, Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Hempasan angin menemani mereka, Luo Tianyi dan Yuezheng Ling. Hening. Itulah keadaan sekarang. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Mereka saling sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

"Ling, menurutmu.. Sahabat itu apa?"

"Hmm, sahabat itu orang yang menemani kita saat suka dan duka," jawab Ling sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau menurutmu?"

"Sahabat ya.. Sahabat itu orang yang selalu ada di samping kita dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan kita," ujar gadis bermarga Luo itu sambil _nyengir._

"Haha, lalu.. Siapakah sahabatmu yang takkan kau lupakan?" tanya Ling dengan penuh harap−berharap dirinya adalah sahabat Luo−

"Coba tebaklah, nama panggilannya terdiri dari 3 huruf!" ujar Luo bersemangat.

"Hey! Itu curang! Berilah aku petunjuk sedikit lagi!" Ling pun menggembungkan pipinya. 'Aww... Imut!' batin Luo gemas.

" Oke oke.. Huruf depannya K, huruf belakangnya U, dan huruf tengahnya A.. " Luo pun tersenyum lebar.

"A-aku?!" ujar Ling tak percaya.

"Ya!" Luo pun tertawa keras dan Ling pun ikut tertawa. Tak sengaja, Ling memukul kaki Ling yang sakit itu. "Auch! Sakit Luo!" ringis Ling kesakitan.

"Hah? Ah! Maafkan aku Ling! G-gomen.."

"Hey.. Sudahlah.. Ah! Ayo kita ke dapur! Aku akan membuat sup spesial untukmu!" seru Luo. "Hahah.. Terima kasih. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Luo!" Ling pun memeluk Luo dan Luo membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah, yuk ke dapur!"

* * *

><p>Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur, pertanda pagi telah tiba. Seorang gadis kecil sedang berada di dapur, dalam gubuk kecilnya−yang notabenenya adalah rumah gadis kecil itu−.<p>

"Luo! Kemarilaaah! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Ling dari dapur.

"Hoaam.. Apa kau gila?! Sekarang masih jam 4 pagi, untuk apa kau memanggilku untuk sarapan?" jawab Luo yang sepertinya masih setengah tersadar.

"Hey, ayolah.. Apa kau tidak pergi memulung hari ini? Uang kita sudah habis, dan persediaan makanan kita mulai menipis.." lirih Ling sedih.

Akhirnya, Luo pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan sarapan bersama sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu, Luo berangkat untuk memulung. Ya, memulung. Itulah pekerjaan mereka sedari kecil sampai sekarang. Mereka sekarang berumur 16 tahun, dan dulu, mereka selalu pergi memulung bersama. Namun, karena sesuatu, Ling tak bisa ikut memulung seperti dulu lagi..

_**Flashback ON **_

_"Hey Luo, sekarang aku akan pergi memulung ke arah sana, dan kau ke arah sana._

_ Oke?" kata Ling._

_ "Oke! Tapi, nanti jam 4 sore kita harus berkumpul lagi di sini ya!"_

"_Baiklah! Sampai jumpa Luo!" teriak Ling dari kejauhan._

_ Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari tempat tersebut, Ling melihat ada geromboloan pria berbadan besar. 'Kh.. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini..'_

_ Ling pun segera berlari, untungnya pria-pria tadi tidak menyadari kehadirannya. _

_ Namun, karena Ling sedang takut ia pun berlari dengan cepat hingga akhirnya ia _

_ Tidak sadar bahwa ada truk besar yang berlaju kencang._

'_BRAK!' Saat itu juga, ia pingsan dengan luka yang sangat banyak di tubuhnya, darahnya pun mengalir kemana-mana, tidak ada seorang pun yang tergerak hatinya untuk menolong gadis kecil itu, sementara sopir truk tersebut telah kabur._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Luo melihat Ling sedang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, penuh dengan luka. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia berlari dan melepaskan karung hasil memulungnya dan menolong sahabatnya itu._

"_Ling! Ling! Bangunlah.. Hiks.. Ayolah Ling.." gadis kecil bernama Luo Tianyi tersebut menangis dan segera membawa Ling kembali ke rumah kecilnya. Ia berharap nyawa Ling masih dapat terselamatkan._

_Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luo pun membawa Ling menuju rumah mereka. Sesampainya di rumah, Luo segera mengobati Ling dengan obat-obatan seadanya. "L-Luo.. D-Dimana k-kau?.." lirih Ling. "Aku disini Ling! Aku akan mengobatimu! Bertahanlah!"_

_Cairan putih bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata seorang Luo Tianyi, ia khawatir akan keselamatan sahabatnya ini. "Hah.. Sudah selesai!"_

"_Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"_

"_Y-Ya.. T-tapi kakiku rasanya sakit sekali.." jawab Ling._

_**Flashback OFF**_

* * *

><p>Sore telah tiba, namun Luo tak kunjung pulang. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti Ling. Ling tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Luo. Ia berharap Luo akan baik-baik saja..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued!<strong>

** Hallo '-') Yuki disini! Ini adalah fanfic kedua Yuki! Saya masih author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya! Dan saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini! ^^**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
